


El Encanto de la Bruja

by StardustGhost



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amor - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustía, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Magic, True Love, Witchcraft, yo deberia estar estudiando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGhost/pseuds/StardustGhost
Summary: ¿Acaso no todas las esposas tienen como costumbre poner ramitos de flores en los sacos de su marido?¿Acaso no guardan sus más grades tesoros bajo llave?¿No todas las mujeres guardan secretos al fin y al cabo?Gabriel no cree en la suerte; a decir verdad no cree en nada que sus ojos no puedan contemplar. El ser médico exige más que simples creencias y simple suerte sobre todo cuando la reputación de uno lo precede, sin embargo todo lo que cree está a punto de cambiar cuando la verdadera naturaleza de su amada y excéntrica esposa se revele al igual que un secreto que puede poner en peligro su vida y la de todas aquellas personas que ama.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	El Encanto de la Bruja

Gabriel no creía en la buena suerte.

Sin embargo cualquiera que lo conociera diría que básicamente estaba rodeado de ella; provenía de una familia acomodada en el ámbito de los negocios y a pesar de que su carrera distaba mucho de la política y relaciones internacionales que su hermana Michael y su madre manejaban, no dejaba de ser menos importante. En menos de cinco años de terminar su carrera básicamente había alcanzado el sueño que muchos estudiantes y profesionales deseaban, tenía un hermoso departamento, un bien cuidado jardín, un puesto prestigioso en el hospital y estaba a punto de ser ascendido a jefe del área de urgencias del lugar donde trabajaba.

Uno diría que tales logros serían exagerados o que comprometerían la vida personal de un hombre. No era así, la buena fortuna le había sonreído dándole buenos amigos y por si fuera poco la compañía de una buena esposa. Gabriel había olvidado qué extraño pensamiento lo había movido a vagar en las calles de un antiguo bazar y mercado de pulgas olvidado, quizá estaba buscando un regalo para su madre o hermana o quizá estaba curioseando entre los libros de páginas gastadas o simplemente pasando el rato cuando se encontró con ese par de ojos y esa sonrisa.

Gabriel había olvidado también quién dio el primer paso, solo recordaba la pequeña discusión que tuvieron cuando él se tropezó y echó abajo el puesto de la joven para luego alegar que no iba a pagar nada. No fue necesario pagar, Beelz se había cobrado muy bien el daño a su puesto y se lo seguía cobrando a ciencia cierta a pesar de que ciertos detalles estaban escondidos en la mente de Gabriel, quien seguía pensando que su vida no era más que el reflejo del trabajo arduo y firme que había mantenido por tanto tiempo. En parte estaba en lo correcto pero en la parte donde se equivocaba... bueno, para ello existía la mejor parte de su vida, una que su hermana no terminaba de asimilar y sus amistades aún observaban con detenimiento cada que se aparecía de su mano por los amplios salones donde se otorgaban reconocimientos y medallas. Esa parte de su vida se llamaba Beelz, tenía el par de ojos más bellos del mundo y la única actitud y carácter para soportar al engreído Gabriel Arcángel. Beelzebub, salida de un puesto de feria era para muchos la antítesis de la esposa perfecta que cualquier médico pudiera tener (sobre todo hablando de Gabriel) sin embargo era una esposa a final de cuentas.

Si tan solo uno de tantos hubiera abierto los ojos se habría dado cuenta de la verdad un poco más rápido que el mismo Gabriel, quien seguía trabajando y sonriendo alegando su fortuna a sus propios méritos mientras a sus ojos eran invisibles ciertas cosas que no cabían en el plano de lo natural. Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a pensar un momento en que sus flores nunca se secaban desde que Beelzebub se había casado con él, que a decir verdad no recordaba gran parte de sus citas antes de una pequeña boda en otoño, y hubiera notado las extrañas visitas de su esposa al cementerio, habría dado con la verdad mucho antes de que esta lo alcanzara.

El doctor Gabriel Arcángel sí tenía suerte, una venida de los labios de una mujer que escondía pétalos de flores debajo de sus almohadas y siempre lo hacía llevar consigo un ramillete de hierbas en su portafolio. La misma que se había escondido desde hacía mucho en las calles y ahora estaba oculta en el departamento y que en su soledad consultaba las runas que su madre le había dado en otra época, una donde había predicho la llegada del hombre de ojos violeta y que ahora señalaban mala fortuna.

No era la única que notaba que algo malo sucedía, su hermano menor y único miembro del aquelarre con el que mantenía contacto también había lanzado las cartas para encontrar una amenaza que se cernía contra ellos. La época de las grandes hechiceras, de los bailes bajo la luna se habían acabado pero no así la amenaza que su abuela había profetizado antes de partir. No había nada que temer, había dicho su hermano, se habían mantenido vivos hasta ahora. Beelzebu a diferencia de Gabriel, no estaba acostumbrada a la buena fortuna, solo a los malos presagios que venían con ella. Así, mientras su esposo sonreía en el trabajo ansioso por las buenas noticias que Beelz tendría para él al llegar, Beelz apretaba las runas en una mano calculando el tiempo para prepararse y proteger a los suyos mientras en la otra llevaba una prueba de embarazo que marcaba dos líneas.

La buena fortuna de su familia empezaba a menguar.


End file.
